


【宁鸣】本能

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 一碗红烧肉，人物ooc，慎入





	【宁鸣】本能

“日向学长，毕业快乐！”

活泼的少女们簇拥着，争先恐后的把美丽的花束递到那位被称为日向学长的黑发男生面前，日向宁次微笑着收下了这些花束，并且礼貌性的回应道，

“谢谢你们。”

在收下花的同时，宁次迅速的打量了一下身边的人群，果然他没来啊，淡色的眼眸略过一闪即逝的失望，不过这也是意料之中，那家伙可不是会拿着花递给你然后说毕业快乐这种循规蹈矩的人，他那种意外性NO.1的人，估计有准备什么特别的东西吧。想到那个有着金色发丝的少年，宁次的嘴角不由得扬起一个愉快的弧度。

仰视着脸上浮现出笑容的日向学长，围在一旁的少女们不动声色的交换着害羞的眼神，经过了一段时间的互相挤兑推让后，最终，一位少女迟疑的走上前去，说，

“日向学长，那个，我有一个请求。”

“嗯？”宁次看见眼前的少女那稚嫩的脸上爬起了一丝可疑的红晕。

“可不可以把你...”少女的头越来越低，声音也越来越小，几乎细不可闻,“可不可以把你的第二个纽扣给我...”

这算是个传统吧，在毕业典礼的时候，女生会向心仪的男生索要他的第二颗纽扣，男生也会摘下它送给喜欢的人人，以祈求俩人能够天长地久，宁次自然是知道这个习俗的，这几天他也见过不少男生得意洋洋的显摆着缺了第二颗纽扣的制服，以及拿着纽扣满脸通红走开的女生。看来大家都还挺重视这件事嘛，宁次垂眸看了一眼害羞的都不敢抬起头来看自己一眼的女生，稍感抱歉的叹了一声，他有想过把自己的那颗纽扣送出去，不过他的心仪之人，可不在这群人中。

“很抱歉。”宁次简洁明了的回答道。

“诶？日向学长难道是，有喜欢的人了吗？”虽然听到自己被拒绝感到十分的难过，但此刻惊讶之情早已把心中的失落冲散，这位看起来对恋爱完全不感兴趣的学长，居然有喜欢的人了？

这一疑问犹如大石投入平静的湖面一般，激起了层层涟漪，宁次瞬间就感觉耳边传来了人们此起彼伏的惊叹声与细碎的谈论，无非也就是在相互交换着信息想找出一丝关于他心仪之人的线索。看着这群议论不停的男女，宁次俊秀的面庞上透着一丝无奈，就让他们猜个够吧，反正肯定猜不出来。

 

因为不想应付那堆人仿佛审问罪犯一般的追问，宁次便找了个借口推脱了同学们热情的邀请，先行离开了，他现在可对去什么联谊一点兴趣也没有。宁次大步流星的穿过一道又一道长长的走廊，平常处变不惊的他，在此刻竟也略显焦急起来，想赶快见到那个金发少年，往右一转，宁次走进了一个空教室，果不其然，他心心念念的那个人，正单手托腮的盘着腿坐在书桌上，无聊的吹着走调的口哨。和煦的阳光透过窗户洒落在少年的身上，给他整个人添了一丝懒洋洋的暖意，少年抬眼忽而发现一直等着的那个人进来了，不由得绽开一个灿烂的笑容，用朝气满满的声音招呼道，

“你可真够慢的啊，宁次。”

虽然说的话是在抱怨，可是这充满阳光的笑脸却让人没有丝毫被责怪的负担。宁次缓缓向少年靠近，心里只觉这笑容可比窗外的阳光更加使人温暖。

“嗯，抱歉让你久等了，鸣人。” “要真感到抱歉的话，等下请我吃拉面吧。”少年稚气的脸上满是期待。

“好吧。”被那清澈的双眸盯着，宁次感觉自己不可能拒绝他的任何要求。

“oh yeah！拉面！拉面！一乐的拉面！”鸣人高兴的唱起了自创的拉面颂，就在宁次都要开始怀疑是不是在他心中没什么比得上拉面的时候，鸣人从上衣的口袋里掏出了一个小巧的挂件，把它举到了宁次的眼前，，

“这是你的毕业礼物，毕业快乐哦，宁次。”

宁次定睛一看，发现那个挂件是一个做工很精致的鲑鱼荞麦面，鸣人有些得意的晃动着那个挂件，兴高采烈的说，

“宁次你喜欢鲑鱼荞麦面对吧，我肯定是第一个发现的，是吗？”

不，小李天天凯老师他们都知道我喜欢鲑鱼荞麦面，宁次忍住笑意在心里吐槽道，不过鸣人这个对什么都大大咧咧毫不在意的家伙，居然能注意到自己喜欢什么东西，也是不容易了，想到这宁次只觉心中一片暖意。

“对，你是第一个发现的。”宁次轻声回应道，脸不红心不跳的就对着鸣人撒了一个善意的谎言。

“嗯哼~果然我是天才吧，”鸣人抱起双臂，回忆道，“其实啊，我是在和你去拉面店的时候发现的，你每次都点鲑鱼荞麦面，我就在想你肯定喜欢这个，不过...”

说到这鸣人像是忽地想起了什么似的，原本高昂的声音像泄气了一般，渐渐的低了下去，

“不过你既然要毕业了，以后肯定就要去别的学校，不能经常和我一起吃拉面了...”

宁次专注的注视着眼前明显有些失落的少年，带着些刻意的问道，

“你是舍不得我吗，鸣人？”

“那肯定是舍不得啊！”少年元气的声音在自己耳边响起，听到这肯定的回答，宁次险些惊得心脏骤停，然而下一秒，那个迟钝的家伙又说道，

“你人这么好，帮我补习，借了笔记给我，还经常请我吃拉面,比起我那些抠门的朋友要好多了。”

这是被无形中发了好人卡？宁次满脸黑线，本来以为鸣人只是在学习上比较迟钝而已，没想到在感情上也还是如此不负众望的迟钝啊...从各个方面来说，果然是个笨蛋没错。

“那你肯定也舍不得小李和天天他们吧。”宁次说出这句话时顿感有些无力。

“他们也是我好朋友啊，”鸣人不假思索的回答，随后又有些迟疑的说，“不过...感觉还是对宁次更加的...”

“更加的？”宁次追问道。

“反正我就是不想你走。”不善于言辞的少年也懒得找出一个形容词来回答，于是便简洁干脆的表达了自己内心的想法。

宁次露出一个明了的笑容，庆幸着自己在鸣人心中果然还是和别人有不同之处的。而后宁次抬起手，将自己衣服上的第二颗纽扣用了些力度的扯了下来，

“这个给你，鸣人。”

“诶，为什么要给我？”鸣人虽然接过了那颗纽扣，但脸上却写满了疑问。

“你不知道那个习俗吗？”

看着眼前这张茫然的脸，宁次也只能暗叹一声，真是个笨蛋。

“在毕业典礼的时候，女生会向心仪的男生索要他的第二颗纽扣，男生也会摘下它送给喜欢的人，以祈求俩人能够永远幸福的在一起。”宁次轻声的解释着，同时悄悄的向前，让自己更加的贴近鸣人，直到他们的距离已经岌岌可危，身体都几乎要贴上彼此时才停下。

“那你把它给我，也就是说...”

鸣人尚未出口的那四个字“你喜欢我”被宁次突如其来的吻堵在了喉头，嘴唇的触觉是如此的柔软，以至于鸣人忽而有一种冲动想伸出舌头去舔一舔，然而宁次比他更有行动力，他那条柔软的舌头已经悄无声息的滑入了鸣人温热的口腔内，在里面肆意的游走着，时而戏谑的刮过稚嫩的口腔内壁，又或是轻轻的划过敏感的上颚，逗得鸣人身体不禁闪过一阵令人感到十分刺激的战栗。

“鸣人，我喜欢你。”宁次主动停止了这个浅浅的吻，他捧着鸣人发烫的脸，轻声的述说着自己的心意，每说出一个字，嘴唇的开启闭合都会稍稍擦过鸣人湿润的双唇。

鸣人怔怔的看着宁次淡色的双眸，一言不发，偌大的教室里静的只能听见他们稍显紊乱的呼吸声。就在宁次以为鸣人被自己吓到了的时候，鸣人却抬起手来搭在宁次的后脖上，用力的将他压向自己，不由分说的就让俩人的双唇再次紧密的贴在一起。这次鸣人积极的出击，主动的将自己的舌头与宁次的纠缠在一起，彼此吮吸榨取着津液，鸣人根本就没什么接吻的经验，他只是凭着本能的去渴望、去索求，想通过接吻来让自己身体再次感受方才那种痛快的战栗与随之而来的舒适，宁次明白了鸣人对自己的心意，自然也是欣喜若狂，他们热烈的拥抱在一起，鼻息间尽是对方温热的呼吸，耳边能听到的也仅有唇舌翻搅的水声，两条柔软滑腻的小舌开始不知疲倦的你追我逐，盛不住的涎液从鸣人嘴角滑落，留下一条淫靡的痕迹。

鸣人之前从不知道接吻原来也会这么耗体力，不多一会俩人都开始有些气喘吁吁的，但是明显的，双方都不想停下来，脑中所想的都是要全身心的占有彼此。鸣人稍稍睁开眼睛，蓦然发现眼前的宁次原来一直在盯着他看，那淡色的眸子中倒影出自己因为激烈的吻而发红的脸庞，看着自己那难为情的模样，鸣人心里忽而有些别扭，于是便伸手推开了宁次。

“怎么了？”结束了那个让人如痴如醉的吻，宁次便转移目标咬住鸣人变得粉红的耳垂，含在嘴里细细啃咬着。 “我们要在这里吗...”鸣人耸起肩膀，有些不安的环顾了一下空旷的教室，“这可是学校啊。”

“没事的， 你就当我在帮你补习生理课好了。”说着，宁次还露出了一个与平常截然不同的，带着些许小坏的微笑。

听到宁次这么回答，鸣人本来就已经染上红晕的脸变得更红了，一颗心脏怦怦跳得飞快，什么叫补习生理课啊？宁次这是在开黄腔吗，他平时看起来那么一本正经的样子...

“宁次，原来你...你也会说这种话啊...”

“如果你还想听的话...”宁次轻笑，也没理会鸣人到底同不同意，就把自己的下巴搁在鸣人的肩膀上，对着他的耳朵微启双唇。

鸣人感觉宁次富有磁性的声音伴随着一股湿热的气息直扑到自己的耳边，然而宁次到底说了什么他也没有太听得进去，毕竟他只听见开头那几个什么吮吸、抚摸、操弄、喘息啥的，他就已经感觉头脑发沉，脸都烫的要烧起来了，而且鸣人更不愿意承认的是，他听着宁次的言语，脑海里还禁不住的幻想出那一系列的限制级画面来，宁次还啥都没干了，他自己就先腰酸腿软了。

“停停停！！”

鸣人赶紧扯着嗓子喊停，他往后退了几分，还用手捂住了自己发烫的耳朵，可是宁次却强势的把他的手拉开，再次附身到鸣人的耳边，这次宁次没有再用那些令人难为情的情话来撩拨鸣人，只是将自己柔软的嘴唇贴近鸣人脖子上那些柔嫩的肌肤，温柔的、轻缓的亲吻、摩挲着，同时将身子嵌入鸣人的两腿中，右手悄悄的探到金发少年的胯间，细长的食指恶劣的戳弄着那少年两腿间那显眼的凸起，而后又隔着布料细细的描绘着那青涩又饱含着生机的性器。

“这么快就站起来了啊。”宁次轻描淡写的说着，把自己的手缓缓的伸入鸣人的裤子内，准确无误的抓住那根硬挺的阴茎，随意的套弄着。

“宁次...”涨红着脸的鸣人战栗着抓住了宁次那只在自己胯间抚慰揉搓的手，宁次于是抬眼与鸣人的目光交接，毫不意外的发现那双本来清澈纯洁的天蓝色眸子已经染上了浓重的情欲，这深邃的眼眸中，写满了对欲望的饥渴与需求。

此刻的宁次也觉得心中欲火在熊熊燃烧，因为他知道鸣人同样也需要他，渴求着他的接近与抚摸。想到这，宁次不由自主的加重了手上的力度，他粗鲁却又不失分寸的按揉抚慰着鸣人那根已然完全勃起的阴茎，同时左手也覆上了鸣人平坦的胸膛，拇指和食指稍稍拧住胸前那颗柔软的红樱，不重不轻的拉扯揉捏。

被宁次上下开弓的挑逗撩拨，鸣人只觉自己的身体里在燃着一把永不熄灭的火，他抑制不住的颤抖着，承受着从四面八方涌来的快感，身体第一次人被如此温柔但又强势的讨好，鸣人完全无法拒绝这种新鲜又刺激的感觉，他搂住宁次的脖子，任由其在胸前抚摸揉搓甚至啃咬他那两颗已经充血的肉粒，宁次每舔一下他的乳头，鸣人都不禁溢出些许带着欢愉的呻吟，平日里少年元气阳光的嗓音竟变得沙哑，还伴着一丝若有若无的娇媚，听在宁次耳里自是十分撩人，就像是一只小奶猫用爪子在他心里挠个不停一般，使人心痒难已。

“宁次...啊啊...宁次...”鸣人动情的呼唤着宁次的名字，他想要更多，想完全的在这快感中沦陷，而且他也知道宁次肯定不会拒绝他的，就如同从来没拒绝过自己要宁次请客吃拉面一样。

果不其然，鸣人这几声软糯又甜腻的撒娇对宁次而言就如同最强力的催情剂一样，推动着他更加过分的去取悦自己眼前这具青涩的少年的躯体，与此同时，鸣人也像是被本能所驱使一般，他结实的双腿主动的夹紧了宁次劲瘦的腰身，轻微的磨蹭着，犹如在诉说着自己的不满足。

“你在学习上这么迟钝，但是在这种事上，却意外的有天赋啊。”宁次见鸣人主动的用推盘住自己的腰，忍不住轻笑着揶揄了他几句，这家伙要是把这领悟力放在学习上估计也不会整天被人喊吊车尾了。

“你不喜欢那就算了...”鸣人有些不悦，自己好不容易主动点怎么还反被取笑了。

“没，我喜欢，”见这少年生气了，宁次赶紧赔着笑脸哄回来，同时身体还恶劣的往鸣人的下身一撞，这模仿媾合的动作不出意料的让鸣人的脸更红了。

“喜欢的不得了。”宁次捏捏鸣人的脸说道。

“你要是也对你那些学妹这么有耐心，估计她们都要天天追着你跑了。”鸣人拨开黑发少年捏着自己脸的手，天蓝色的双眸怔怔的看着那个笑得如沐春风的人，心想也难怪平时宁次单独帮自己补习时，周围总是有些愤怒的眼刀射过来。

“我那点耐心，光是用在你身上都够了。”宁次柔情的说着，双手顺势将鸣人碍事的裤子褪下，鸣人顿时感觉两腿凉飕飕的甚是不适，于是便抓住了自己的裤子。

“怎么了？”

“那个...有点冷...”鸣人不好意思说自己是难为情，虽然这个教室只有他们两个，可是在公共场合脱裤子啥的，还是有些过于刺激了。

“没事，我会让你热起来的。”宁次不顾鸣人的反对，干净利落的就将他身上的衣物褪下了，逐渐的，少年那被情欲所染上潮红的身子，印着点点吻痕的蜜色的胸膛，胸前那两颗挺立的红肿的乳头，以及胯间那在淌出稀薄液体的男根，都毫无顾虑的暴露在了宁次眼前。

看着眼前这美妙的画面，宁次还是压下了心中想尽快占有这少年的冲动，在耐心的替他抚慰着那根即将要发泄出来的阴茎的同时，另一只手也顺势探到了鸣人两股间那个隐密的入口，用指腹贴着慢条斯理的摩挲着。

“等下，宁次，那里是...”鸣人感觉自己那个从未被人触碰过的地方如今正面临着被人侵入的危险，一种不安的感觉瞬间席卷了全身，于是便下意识的伸手抓住了宁次的手臂

宁次反握鸣人抓住自己手臂的手，轻柔的吻住他发抖的指尖，而后再张开口，将那几根手指纳入口中，细细的舔舐啃咬着，随即又转移目标，一根湿软的舌头轻轻舔上鸣人蜜色的胸膛，在那里留下了一道淫靡的水迹，这水迹不断往下延伸，直到了鸣人的腹部处才停下。鸣人觉得这仿佛一条柔软的蛇在自己裸露的身体上游走，带来一种濡湿的酥麻感，他垂眸望向那黑发少年，而宁次也正迎向鸣人的目光，然而还没待鸣人发现宁次那淡色眼眸中一闪即逝的狡黠，宁次就已经低头把鸣人那根早已蓄势待发的阴茎含入了温暖的口腔中。

“宁次，不要...”鸣人惊呼一声，顿时只觉自己的小兄弟被一个柔软的空间包围着，这种奇妙的触觉让他禁不住想往后逃开，然而宁次伸手紧紧的扶住了他的腰身，不容鸣人有半分的退缩，随即宁次稍稍的转动着舌头，灵巧的软舌若有若无的略过顶端的小孔，在鸣人惊讶的注视下，稍稍的上下移动脑袋，用柔软的双唇和湿热的口腔来抚慰套弄那根膨胀的男根，从来没有被这么对待过的鸣人自然是再也无法承受这令人疯狂的快感，不多时他就已经控制不住的在宁次的口中泄了个一塌糊涂。

“对不起，宁次...我...我...”鸣人见自己居然做了这种事，赶紧慌乱的道起谦来，可是宁次仿佛不当一回事，他只是淡定的将口中的白浊吐在手掌中，那些溢出嘴边的浊液则被他用舌头舔进嘴里去了。

鸣人则是瞠目咋舌的看着宁次慢条斯理的伸出嫣红的舌头把那粘在嘴边白色的体液一点一点的勾到嘴里去，这一淫靡色情的动作在这个黑发少年身上居然还透着一丝优雅，真不愧是日向家的继承人呐……鸣人缓缓的咽了口唾沫，心想然而这个优雅的日向家的少爷现在居然躲在教室里和自己做着这种……见不得人的事，真是非常的出乎意料，这样大胆又放肆的宁次，应该只有自己才能看得到吧，想到这，鸣人禁不住脑海中生出一个任性的念头，他想看到更多的与平时截然不同的，其他人根本无法接触到的，只属于他一个人的日向宁次。

“你怎么一直看着我？”宁次说着，伸出手去温柔的拨弄了一下鸣人有些乱糟糟的金发。

“啊？有吗？”鸣人倒是一直都没发现自己居然盯着宁次看出了神。

“你再这么看着我，我可要对你不客气了。”宁次压低声音，带着些威胁的说道，同时抵在鸣人肛口处的手指也强硬的挤进了一个指节。

宁次也不是第一次被鸣人用那种单纯无暇的眼神盯着看，在鸣人不会写作业听不懂解释或者想让别人请他吃拉面的时候，他就会用这种好像刚出生的小幼崽一般可怜巴巴的眼神看着宁次，害得宁次在帮鸣人补习的那段时间里钱包总是瘪的，因为宁次根本无法拒绝露出这种茫然又带着哀求表情的少年。

而此时此刻，这个少年脸色潮红，衣衫不整，气息紊乱，身上带着被自己印下的吻痕，双腿间还残留着些许显眼的白浊，在这种状态下的他还敢无意识的露出这种如此勾人的表情，这在宁次眼里看来跟主动张开双腿求干也没什么两样了。

鸣人本以为宁次也只是吓唬一下自己而已，毕竟在补习的时候，自己也经常有把宁次问得很烦躁的时候，这时宁次总是皱着眉头举起手来好像要敲他脑袋的样子，不过这手一般只能举到一半，随即又会迅速的放下，鸣人原来还以为这是因为大家族的少爷都是有教养的所以宁次不轻易发脾气，殊不知宁次的耐心是只向他一个人开放的。

不过这时自己的体内被不由分说的插入，纵使是抗打击能力一流的鸣人，也被这突如其来的侵略感影响到，嘴里禁不住溢出了一声不适的哼声，宁次自然是知道鸣人此刻有多不好受，他也不想把这家伙弄疼了，于是他便凑上前去吻住少年湿润的双唇，舌头轻巧的卷住鸣人的软舌，温柔的安慰着鸣人，同时开始手下的动作，继续坚定的向前开拓着那温热又娇嫩的甬道。

“嗯……”手指不停歇的深入给鸣人带来了一种不可忽视撕裂感，这种疼痛是如此的强烈，使得鸣人胯下那根小兄弟已经因此而萎靡不振了，宁次见状，赶紧用手握住那根性器，富有技巧撸动起来，通过对阴茎进行刺激来引起鸣人的快感，从而让他忽略到身后的疼痛的同时，再缓缓的加入第二根沾着精液的手指，继而是第三根手指，三根手指开始悄然的在鸣人青涩的甬道内旋转按压，试图使其适应异物的入侵。

鸣人咬着嘴唇，默默的忍受着手指在自己体内的翻搅探索，不过在体会着痛楚的同时，他也感受到了一丝奇异的快感在自己的体内升起，这种被逐渐填满肠道的快感他从未体会过，既新鲜又使他感到害怕，而且当宁次修长的手指不经意的划过肠道的一个地方时，鸣人都会忍不住的微微一颤，本来排斥着异物侵入的肠道顿时就开始不受控制的收缩起来，绞紧了宁次的手指。

“原来你的敏感点在这里。”宁次曲起手指，

“什么敏感点……”鸣人也不是很懂宁次的意思，他只知道这个地方每次被宁次的手指擦到后，自己都会觉得很舒服，甚至有种想射精的感觉。

“这里是前列腺，也就是说，我只要把肉棒对准你这里摩擦，你就能舒服得直接射出来，明白了吗？”宁次耐心的附在鸣人耳边解释着，那一本正经的语气，仿佛在为鸣人解答解答1+1为什么等于2。

“别别……你别说了……”鸣人面红耳赤，他根本就受不了宁次用这么认真的语气说着这种下流话……更受不了的是，他无法否认自己内心对被摩擦前列腺还有点隐约的期待。

“嗯，我不说了，”宁次笑笑，而后又补上一句，“我用行动证明给你看。”

话音刚落，宁次就把自己的三根手指抽了出来，取而代之，他将自己那根早已蓄势待发的男根抵在了那已经濡湿松软的穴口处，鸣人自然是知道有一个要比手指粗上许多的东西要插入自己的身体，他有些紧张的搂住宁次的脖子，宁次转头吻住鸣人的耳垂，边给予他柔和的安抚，下身边坚定又强硬的把勃起的肉棒缓缓插入到温热的甬道内，粗壮的男根慢慢的撑开已被充分扩张过的肠道，强势的填满着里面的空虚，俩人终于亲密的结合在一起，紧紧贴着的胸膛几乎都能感受到彼此的心跳。

“你里面好温暖。”宁次的喘息变得粗重，感觉到自己的阴茎被一片温暖包围着，他看到眼前的少年因为被插入而眼角泛出不适的泪光，于是便极力压抑住了那股想要在他体内横冲直撞的冲动，先尝试着开始小幅度的抽插，让鸣人慢慢的适应过来。

“宁次……嗯……啊……宁次……”鸣人细碎的唤着黑发少年的名字，身体也随着宁次进出的动作开始缓慢起伏，配合着他的节奏。

宁次听着鸣人这撩人的娇喘，心里那点定力瞬间荡然无存，他当下便狠狠的将鸣人压在了书桌上，扛起他的一条腿放在自己的肩膀上，这个姿势使他能够更方便的操干那个紧紧咬住自己阴茎的小口，而后，就像是忽然被按下了一个开关一般，宁次完全的放纵着自己的欲望，他扶住鸣人的腰，发狠的进出着，每一次都是将男根全然抽出，随即在肠道还未适应这突如其来的空虚时，又一鼓作气的挺进，粗壮的男根粗鲁的摩擦着娇嫩的肠壁，顶端准确无误的戳弄着那个敏感点。

每一次的插入都被顶到前列腺的刺激所产生的快感几乎要让鸣人为此疯狂，他眼角尽是被快感激出的泪水，被强烈抽插的甬道一旦被刺激到前列腺就会自动把那根侵入体内的肉棒吸附得更紧密，简直像是在依依不舍的挽留。

鸣人从没感到自己的身体是如此的放荡饥渴，他想要宁次更快更用力的插进来，小穴每次被撑开所带来的疼痛已经全然被摩擦前列腺的快感所淹没，鸣人两腿间那根小兄弟已经又开始膨胀起来，而他自己也开始控制不那些溢出喉头的呻吟了，空旷的教室上空回响着令人脸红心跳的娇喘以及肉体的碰撞所发出的啪啪声。

“宁次……快点……啊啊……”鸣人如实的告知自己的渴望，宁次将鸣人不自觉露出的媚态尽收眼底，他把鸣人结实的双腿捞起来圈住自己的腰，加快了身下抽插进出的速度，顶端渗出的前列腺液混合着方才用来做润滑剂的精液从小穴与阴茎结合处的缝隙中流出来，淌到了书桌上，留下一道显眼的水迹。

“宁次，我要不行了……”鸣人红着眼圈，抓住宁次的手臂示意他自己快到临界点了，宁次点了点头，伸出手去与鸣人十指相握，与鸣人的掌心贴在一起后，宁次忽然感觉手里似是有什么东西，张开一看，才发现原来是那颗纽扣。

怪不得他刚才一直握着拳头，原来是把这东西放在手心里呢，宁次只觉心里最柔软的地方被轻轻的触到了，他低下身子去吻住身下的少年，而后在最后几下猛烈的抽插后，他及时的抽出了性器，与鸣人同时将一股白浊喷射了出来。

在把身体简单清理完后，宁次将鸣人方才握在手里的纽扣拿起来，说

“原来你手里一直握着这个啊。”

“毕竟是你送给我的嘛。”鸣人说完后，又笑着说，“我会拿跟红绳把它穿起来，挂在脖子上的。”

“那我也要把你给我的荞麦面挂件挂在脖子上吗？”宁次轻笑道。

“那倒不用，你只要陪我去吃拉面就好啦～”鸣人起身，给了自己恋人一个深深的吻。

 

end


End file.
